


It Just Rolls Off the Tongue

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: "You tell him you love his last name: 'Carisi, it just rolls off the tongue.'"Kinda like one of those 5 times things but not really :P
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	It Just Rolls Off the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr here: https://cycat4077.tumblr.com/post/189749786972/it-just-rolls-off-the-tongue

The first time you mention Sonny’s last name to him it’s just part of some good-natured banter. The two of you get along great and have become fast friends. You tell him you love his last name: _Carisi, it just rolls off the tongue_. You joke that it sounds like a cliché detective name. This makes him laugh and his cheeks to blush along with your own.

The next time you mention Sonny’s last name to him, you’re starting to fall for him and he for you. The two of you are sitting together on a rooftop, overlooking the New York City skyline. You both are transfixed on one another, barely monitoring the words you speak. For some reason you choose to tell him again that you love his last name and how it _just rolls off the tongue_.

_Does it?_ he asks as he captures your lips for a soft, tender kiss.

Looking back, the two of you laugh at how ridiculous that was. _Why_ you said what you did in that moment you’ll never know, but it led you both to your first kiss. Inevitably, it helped catalyze the two of you getting together. So now that line has become a joke, and the next several times you mention Sonny’s last name it leads to grins, smiles and Sonny scooping you into his arms for a heated kiss. Because he loves how his last name _just rolls off your tongue._

The final time you mention Sonny’s last name you’re on a lovely date. Sonny has set up a rooftop dinner under the night sky. You’re trying to be cheeky and elicit a kiss once again from your boyfriend by telling him that you love his last name: _Carisi, it just –_

But he stops you before you can finish and says softly: _It can be yours if you want it to be…_

And before you know it, Sonny is down on one knee, opening a small box with a glittering ring inside. Everything becomes a blur of joy as he says your name and asks you to marry him.

That night was the final time you would mention _Sonny’s_ last name because from now on it would also be _yours._


End file.
